Lo ti penso amore
by gelalps
Summary: Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, de mis parejas favoritas Korroh, HE REGRESADO!


**Mmm no sé cómo decir esto** **estoy muy apenada por haber abandonado tanto la cuenta pero tengo una explicación… Que la daré al final de este pequeño one-short de mi pareja favorita Korroh para recompensar el tiempo perdido.**

 _Lo ti pensó amore_

Muy bien, esto de verdad era algo incómodo y no solo por el exagerado calor que hacía es más el hecho de que estoy sentada frente a Lord Zuko, esto en verdad era algo demasiado extraño puesto que no habíamos hablado para nada desde que llegue y no me había dicho para que me llamaron solo me habían avisado que me quería ver.

Lord Zuko solo se limitaba a beber de su Te humeante, estábamos en los jardines del palacio real de la nación del fuego, se preguntaran ¿Korra que haces ahí? Pues la respuesta es que había venido con la intención de aclarar unos asuntos con la hija de Zuko pero dado el caso se pospuso para dentro de un par de días esa dicha reunión y por lo mientras estaba aquí sentada ante el hombre más importante en la nación sin decir ni una palabra, solo me limitaba a voltear hacia los dados.

-Korra te preguntaras porque te llame no es asi?-Bueno al menos por fin teníamos una conversación.

-Lord Zuko…

-Solo Zuko-me interrumpió. Y con una sonrisa siguió hablando-Veras lo que sucede es que después de todo lo que ha sucedido en el mundo pensé que sería un buen momento para que respiraras un poco, ser el avatar es algo difícil ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que sí, es algo difícil y sobre todo por todo lo que ha sucedido.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, créeme que me ha pasado-Le dio un sorbo a su Te-pero la verdad, el tema no era sobre eso.

-Entonces que es? -dije algo confundida

-Veras seré algo viejo pero no tonto, y se cuando alguien está interesado por alguien y me doy cuenta en la forma en la que mi sobrino –me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, oh cielos, estaba de mil colores en este momento.

-Amm y-yo, jaja no es lo que parece…

-Abuelo, vine tan pronto me dijeron, disculpa mi retraso es que estaba en una reunión-Esa voz, esto no puede ser verdad, me están jugando una broma.

-Descuida Iroh, llegaste justo a tiempo, ven siéntate.

El recién llegado hizo caso a su abuelo y se sentó a un costado de él, intercambiamos miradas y solo nos sonreímos, por alguna extraña razón me sonroje ante aquel gesto, no sé qué me pasa, ya antes lo había visto, muchas veces, el me apoyo en la lucha contra Amon, cuando mi tío loco Unalap casi ataca mi pueblo, incluso con Kuvira, pero por extraño que parezca de un tiempo para acá lo he observado con otros ojos, estoy perdida.

-Avatar Korra es un gusto volver a verla, es extraño por lo regular cuando nos vemos estamos en una pelea.

-Es verdad General, es agradable poder hablar sin que alguien este amenazando con atacar el mundo jajaja- reí nerviosamente, este chico me pone nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya que están ambos aquí, me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y ustedes tiene ¨cosas de que hablar, con su permiso- y así fue como Zuko se macho sin más que decir dejándome con Iroh, los dos solos.

-Mi abuelo sí que es raro

-Concuerdo con eso-reí-bueno no tanto, ósea es Lord Zuko jaja, no me refería a eso, aunque puede ser algo raro, no, olvídalo! Es solo que…

-Me gusta cuando te pones nerviosa-Que acababa de decir?!

-Qué?-dije algo roja por lo que dijo

-Me gusta cuando te pones nerviosa, tus mejillas toman un lindo color rojo-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa-Korra, que no has notado como me comporto contigo últimamente?

-Ammm yo..

-Yo te lo diré- bebió algo de su te que estaba sobre la mesa- todo esto fue planeado, mi abuelo me yudo, el plan era que nos dejara solos.

-Y porque no solo lo pediste?

-Es que soy algo pésimo en estas cosas, te seré franco, la razón por la que estás aquí es por qué yo..

-Porque tú?...

-Korra-en ese momento el me miro a los ojos y no perdimos ese contacto, solo se quedó observándome y créanme fueron los segundos más eternos- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Me quede en shock, Iroh, el chico que me ponía nerviosa, el que me apoyo incondicionalmente en todo, el que puso en riesgo su cargo por ayudarme, el general de las fuerzas unidas y el heredero al trono, está enamorado de mí.

-Al menos di algo, me pongo algo nervioso al verte tan callada.

-Iroh yo…

-Lo siento, lamento si fue imprudente lo que acabo de decir, sé que tu no me miras de la misma manea que yo lo hago pero es solo que ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti y..

-Podrías callarte un momento?-Iroh me volteo ver un poco confundido por la manera en que se lo dije- como estas tan seguro que no siento lo mismo? Acaso no ves cómo me pongo cuando estas cerca? Cuando me hablas, o simplemente cuando te veo, Iroh yo también me he enamorado de ti.

-Korra, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al haberme dicho eso, tenía mucho miedo que no me correspondieras.

-Nunca te apresures General.

-No lo hare-rio ante mi comentario-bueno que te parece si hacemos esto algo más oficial?

-A que te refieres con oficial?

-Bueno-a continuación iroh se acercó a mí y se arrodillo hasta donde estaba- Avatar Korra, me darías el honor de ser mi novia?

-Iroh, claro que si!

En ese momento Iroh me cargo alzándome del piso y dándome vueltas, cuando me bajo al suelo me beso, ese beso no sé cómo explicarlo, estaba lleno de amor, un amor que solo nosotros podíamos sentir y no sabíamos explicar, era único, y así fue como después de tanto tiempo por fin estaba con el hombre que amaba y el a mí.

.

.

.

.

 **Muy bien sé lo que dirán, ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo? La verdad? En la escuela** **como ya estoy en el bachillerato a un paso de la universidad he estado demasiado ocupada en la escuela y viendo qué carrera tomar y a que universidad ir es estresante! Pero ya regrese** **así que estaré aquí un poco más seguido, también por mi salud es que me ausente yo padezco un problema llamado arritmias cardiacas que por si no lo saben es un problema del corazón 3 así que también estando constantemente a citas pues se me iba el tiempo espero comprendan.**

 **Y sobre las otras historias, la verdad me tomara algo de tiempo reponerlas porque sinceramente no recuerdo cómo iba la historia jaja y ya no sé qué pasara después y no recuerdo que escribí así que debo ver que escribí y retomar el camino de la historia para poder continuar y ver en que acabara, a lo mejor cambie en la historia por qué ha pasado mucho.**

 **Y mi opinión del final de Korra, jaja no me gustoooo, estoy en contra del Korrasami, así que bai bai historias de esa pareja.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado este One-short de regalo por mu ausencia, dejen reviews, que les parece, ayúdenme con mis historias D:**

 **Un saludo los quiero 3 chao chao.**


End file.
